This invention relates generally to an advancing and cutting apparatus for film and paper substrates. Particularly, this invention relates to advancing and cutting mechanisms for flexible tape or film dispensed from a supply source.
In the past, various structures and devices have been proposed and utilized to advance and cut predetermined lengths of flexible strips from roll stock. However, these structures have generally been designed for specific types of roll stock and, particularly, for roll stock materials exhibiting specific physical characteristics.
For example, devices and structures have been proposed to dispense flexible cord, tape, film, paper and sheet materials. However, these devices include specific advancing wheel and roller structures as well as cutting structures to accommodate the configuration and physical properties of the materials that are dispensed and cut. Each device, therefore, is generally constructed and arranged to function under specific conditions and for specific roll stock products.
The film or tape advancing and cutting mechanism of this invention is for industrial and consumer use. And, the mechanisms are designed for automatic and hand operable purposes to feed and cut strips of film or tape from a supply source, such as roll stock.